cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
DfieldMark
DfieldMark (also known as Dfield) is a YouTuber and a Live Streamer. He is a Cube member and a participant of Cube UHC. He first appeared in Cube SMP in the second season. He made his official debut in Cube UHC in the eighth season and has been an active participant since then. Real Life TBA''' '' History on YouTube DField's main video series on his channel is Minecraft Factions, which he plays with iiFNaTiK, his younger brother, on the Archon, owned by himself, TheCampingRusher, ChildDolphin, and Cobae (Dolphin's younger brother) and a little piece owned by MrMitch361 and StitchYT. DField has participated in the Cube UHC since the eighth season and since then won the 11th and 18th seasons. Coincidentally, that was also the season where he beat Grape's record for the most kills in a single season (7 in Season 3) with 11 kills. In Season 15, he came a close second to Huahwi, and in season 18 he won for his second time, also achieving his second highest amount of kills with 7. As of August 11th, 2015, he will be focusing less on YouTube and more on his health. 'Ongoing Series' *'Factions - TBA' *'Cube SMP S3' - A private, invite-only survival server where people show off their skills in vanilla minecraft. Dfield is in Team North Side. *'Cube SMP S1 Pixelmon' - A private, whitelisted server using the original Cube SMP Season 1 map but adding the Pixelmon mod. *'Skywars - '''The popular Minecraft Minigame. He usually plays on Hypixel. *'Survival Games - The popular Minecraft Minigame. He usually plays on MCGamer *'Covers - '''He covers popular songs, or songs he likes. Sometimes with the help of his brother. *'StoryTime - 'A series where he tells stories from his life. 'Ended Series ' *'Siege World - '''A public server that many Cube and H3M members play on. You have to farm materials to get house upgrades to unlock more armor and PvP items! It switches between Peace and War phases! He is on the ''Wizards ''Team. *''TBA Cube SMP To be added. 'Season 2' : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) '' Cube Ultra Hardcore 'Season 8' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) Season 8 was Dfield's official debut. He was joined by teammates Shep689 and PatClone. As they were getting enchanted and geared up, they subsequently found a pair of names. Cautious, but still partially going back to work, Team Ninjas are snuck up on by Dfield. Dfield landed the first blow on Pokediger, but was ambushed by Graser. After jumping away, Graser hesitantly landed a final blow on Dfield, ending his season. 'Season 9 ' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) : Just like Season 9, Dfield season is cut rather short as he finds a lava ravine and some diamonds, he takes out some of the lava with his water bucket, but unfortunately, he lets go of shift and subsequently, dies in the lava. 'Season 10' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) 'Season 11' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) 'Season 12 ' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) 'Season 13' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) 'Elimination History ' *Dfield first appeared in season 8. *Dfield did not complete the season 17 *Dfield did not compete in Season 19 Quotes Trivia *Like several other Cube members, he posts covers of songs. *He currently holds the record for the most kills in a single season of Cube UHC with 11, but beaten by TheBestGinger13. *Coincidentally, this season was also the eleventh season of the series. *Dfield's brother "iiFNaTiK" appeared in Cube UHC Season 18 for the first time. *His rank average is 8.9. *His kill average per season is 2.8. *He is a proud 2-time winner. Gallery S13 - UO Dfield.png 180.jpeg Images-17.jpeg|Dfield's current skin Dfield Avi 2016 2.png|Current YT Profile Pic S16 - Dfield Thumb.jpg UHC15Dfield.jpg|Dfield's Thumbnail - Cube UHC Season 15 S14 - Dfield Thumb.jpg S11 - DField.png DField.png|Previous YT Profile Pic S13 - DField Thumb.jpg References Navigation Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Server Owner Category:Archon Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube Member Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Siege World Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Team Flux Manager Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Northside Member Category:Crazy Craft Member Category:Crazy Craft Category:UHC On Air Category:UHC On Air Season 1 Participant Category:UHC On Air Season 2 Participant Category:UHC On Air Season 3 Participant Category:UHC On Air Season 4 Participant Category:Statistics and tables Category:Solo UHC Winner Category:Former Cube Member